Yours, Mine and Ours
by b-blueberry
Summary: Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting. Post Mpreg. Established Relationship. Domestic Fluff. Family Fluff.


It started in the living room. No, to be precise it started when Thorin came back from work and greeted Bilbo with a kiss that held a promise of what will happen later. Bilbo couldn't wait for that _later._

He put the kids to bed as soon as possible. Thráin and Frerin, now ten years old, of course had a lot to complain when they were put to bed so early but Bilbo didn't let them win. Freya, their five-year-old, passed out in front of the TV so there was no complaining whatsoever. And Frodo, Bilbo's eight-year old nephew whose parents died and was now living with them went to bed without saying a word.

And so Bilbo and Thorin found themselves alone in the living room, cuddling on the couch. What started as innocent kisses, quickly lost their innocence and gained in depth.

"We should take this upstairs," suggests Thorin and Bilbo finds himself agreeing by kissing him again and wrapping his legs around Thorin's waist so that he could carry him to their bedroom.

"Careful," squeaks Bilbo when Thorin throws him on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his well-build body to his husband.

Bilbo immediately reaches for him and Thorin complies, crawling on the bed like he is the hunter and Bilbo the delicious prey, just waiting to be taken.

Their lips met once again and Bilbo can't help but to run his fingers over Thorin's chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you," says Bilbo and Thorin answers with placing a series of kisses down his neck. Bilbo arches into contact, trying to bring them as close as possible but Thorin has different ideas. He reaches under Bilbo and grabs his shirt.

"Don't you dare," warns Bilbo, but it is already too late. Thorin tears the fabric apart without any difficulty. "You'll pay for that!"

"I pay for all your stuff," smirks Thorin before pulling the torn shirt off his husband and kissing him again.

"No, I mean it, you'll pay for that," threatens Bilbo and pushes Thorin on his back. They both know that if Thorin wanted the control Bilbo wouldn't be able to push him around so easily.

"Can't wait," smirks Thorin and lifts his hips so that Bilbo could pull his pants off him before taking off the rest of his clothes and joining him back on the bed.

"Where were we?" He asks teasingly as he run his hands over Thorin's thighs. "Oh, right, I was supposed to punish you."

"Why do I have the feeling this will be that kind of punishment I won't like."

"You won't like it, but you'll definitely enjoy it," promises him Bilbo and takes Thorin's member in his hand. "Now lay still."

"Now I know why I won't like it," mutters Thorin and remains perfectly still as Bilbo works him to complete hardness before taking him full in his mouth and Thorin has to fight the urge not to move or to place his hand on Bilbo's head.

"Honey," calls Thorin and bites his lip at how needy that comes out, "can you please…" Yup, it was official. Thorin didn't like it when Bilbo made him incapable of putting a sentence together, but he did enjoy having his cock deep in Bilbo's mouth. That little minx with that perfect tongue and… He knows he'll come if Bilbo doesn't stop, and he had different plans for the evening. Many of those plans involved Bilbo being on his back and him being deep inside him.

He manages to pull back and the sound that Bilbo makes almost makes him regret doing that. But he pulls himself together and guides Bilbo back up and presses a kiss to his lips.

Bilbo offers him a not so innocent smile and Thorin knows that if he gives in, Bilbo will play him for the rest of the evening. In one swift motion he flips them over and pines Bilbo to the bed. His husband spreads his legs a little more, making him more comfortable to lay between them.

"That's more like it, don't you think?"

"I'm only allowing you this because you promised to fuck me," Bilbo informs him and wriggles his hips a little making his point.

Thorin presses a wet kiss to his lip before he reaches for the lube. It doesn't take long before Bilbo is writhing mess, begging to be taken, and who is he to deny his husband that pleasure. Bilbo lifts his hips, trying to speed things up, but the moment when Thorin is about to push inside there comes a loud shriek from one of the children's room.

"This can't be happening," says Thorin as Bilbo slumps back into pillows.

"Whose idea was to have another one?" reminds him Bilbo. This whole night was planned so that they could try for a baby, but they forgot they weren't alone in the house.

"Only three of them are actually mine."

Bilbo sends Thorin a look. He doesn't like that Thorin always says that they only have three children when they actually have four. Frodo is as much their child as the other three, but since Frodo still hasn't warmed up to Thorin and always comes to Bilbo when he needs something Thorin has trouble accepting him as his.

"The worst three," points out Bilbo before they continue to listen what was happening. When the noise doesn't stop they have no other choice but to get up and check what their children are doing out of bed at this hour.

Bilbo pulls his underwear on and Thorin's pajama top that looks like a nightgown on him, while his husband pulls on his pajama bottoms before going to check on their children. The moment they open the door the talking quiets down and Bilbo could hear someone shushing. They knew that their children are in the playroom and Thorin marches there without saying a word.

"Daddy!" squeaks Freya when Thorin turns on the lights and Frerin and Thráin look away, not being used to it.

Thorin catches her and lifts her up the moment she reaches him. "Hello princess, what are you doing here?"

Bilbo looks at the boys who do their best to avoid eye contact, especially Thráin.

"We are playing," Freya informs them.

"You should be sleeping," scolds Bilbo since he knows that Thorin has a weak spot for his little princess and won't say anything to her. If she turns on her puppy eyes he might even allow this.

"We couldn't sleep," admits Frerin and Bilbo knows it was a bit early to put them to bed, but he really wanted some time with his husband.

Bilbo could see the fortress they build from the pillows, no doubt it was his daughter's idea. And he wants to let them play, but he also knows that if they don't go to sleep they'll be all tired and cranky tomorrow and he really isn't in the mood to deal with a all that.

"Okay, but it's still late and you need to go to bed," informs them Bilbo. The boys aren't happy with the decision but they don't fight him.

"I want to have a baby!" announces Freya out of sudden and Thorin counts himself lucky that he holds her tight otherwise he would have dropped her on the floor.

"Sorry?"

"I want a baby," Freya repeats more clearly.

Thráin rolls his eyes. "You can't have one. Because you must have sex to have a baby," Thráin tells her and Bilbo wonders from who his son got his bluntness.

"Where did you learn that?" asks Thorin, curious from who his ten-year-old son got all this information.

Thráin shrugs. "Kíli."

Kíli. He should have known.

"I'll have a word with your nephew!"

Thorin scoffs. "Oh, he's my nephew now?" he asks before he thinks about it for a moment. Kíli always causes trouble so he's always _his _nephew.

"Well I want baby brother or sister," Freya repeats as she turns Thorin's chin, making him look her in the eyes as she tells him that.

"I was working on it, Pumpkin, but you decided to disturb us."

"Boundaries, Thorin," warns Bilbo at the same time as Thráin exclaims: "Awesome."

"You were having sex?" inquires Frerin.

"Not yet," answerers him Thorin and Bilbo looks mortified.

"Cool, can I watch? I promise I'll be quiet!" asks Thráin all excited and Bilbo contemplates covering his son's mouth before something even more absurd will come out.

"No, time for bed," he interjects.

"But Papa please," Thráin whines.

"Bed," he repeats with his stern voice and Thráin knows there is no point in arguing about it.

"Can I get a baby sister?" Freya asks in that tone that Thorin's heart melts.

"Anything you want, princess."

"Thorin, would you mind," Bilbo interrupts. "Put her to bed, please." He gives Freya a kiss before Thorin takes her to her bedroom.

"You two," he says to Frerin and Thráin as he lifts Frodo up in his arms. His nephew was standing there all the time without saying a word. Bilbo knows he's not used to this kind of conversations. "Go to bed. I'll come and check after I put Frodo down." The twins run to their bedroom as Bilbo takes Frodo to his.

"Are you okay?" he asks and Frodo nods in his shoulder. Bilbo pulls the covers back before he lays Frodo down. "Were you having fun?" he asks as he tucks him in.

Frodo only nods. Bilbo wonders when he'll get to see his nephew happy again. Frodo was always loud and cheerful when he came over to play, but ever since his parents died and he moved in with them he hasn't been the same.

"Sleep well," says Bilbo as he presses a kiss to his head.

He's about to leave when Frodo calls him back. "Bilbo?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He comes back and sits on Frodo's bed.

"I miss my mummy and daddy."

"I know you do. I miss them too."

"You do?"

"Yes, every day."

"But they won't come back."

"Sadly no," says Bilbo as he runs his fingers through Frodo's hair. Is so dark and curly that he could be easily mistaken as one of their own. "But you have me and Thorin here, and three troublemakers, and we all love you very much."

"Thorin doesn't like me. He never even talks to me."

Bilbo didn't want to be right when he told his husband that, but he knew that Frodo felt left out since their biological children got more attention from him, especially Freya.

"And he's scary," Frodo adds.

"I'll tell you a little secret," Bilbo whispers. "Thorin is a big softy."

Frodo's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really," assures him Bilbo. "He just acts all tough and macho but on the inside he's very soft. And to tell you the truth neither of us knows what to do when it comes to you. You just lost your parents and we know that we'll never replace them and we don't even want to. But you need to know that you are as much a part of this family as the others and we are as much parents to you as we are to those three ungrateful brats." The last part makes Frodo smile.

"So when you need us you can always come to use with anything that troubles you, okay?"

"Okay," agrees Frodo.

"But can I still call you by your name since now you are my parents?"

"You can call us whatever you like. One day, if you'll be comfortable about it, you can call me papa, but until then I'm perfectly fine with 'uncle Bilbo'."

Frodo nods before he makes himself comfortable under the covers. Bilbo presses a kiss to his head before he quietly leaves.

"Big softy?" asks Thorin and Bilbo jumps with surprise. He didn't expect Thorin here.

"What?" he dismisses as he makes his way to the twins bedroom. The lights are out and everything is quiet as it supposed to be. Thorin apparently made sure they were all in bed.

"Nothing, I was just wandering what is so soft about me."

Bilbo raises on his toes and presses a gentle kiss to Thorin's lips. "You know what I meant."

"I'm not sure that I do," smirks Thorin as he rest his hands on Bilbo's hips. "But I'm glad that you talked with him. I'll promise I'll do my best to make him feel welcome and loved."

"Thank you," says Bilbo as he presses another kiss to Thorin's lips and tugs him toward bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

"But I don't want to go to sleep," whines Thorin just like Thráin did before.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" smirks Bilbo over his shoulder as he pulls Thorin into their bedroom and closes the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

Finally finished something! It's set in Double the Trouble universe, because it was just easier to use something I've created before.

I'll put this under complete for now, but if I get some more ideas I'll just update.

Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
